Following Your Heart
by DivaLove
Summary: A Broe and Shelle story. Brady and Chloe deal with luekemia, while Shawn and Belle deal with his lies.If I don't get a review, I am going to terminate this story. Thanks anyway!CHAPTERS 2-5 HAVE BEEN ADDED. The jouney of the hearts is over or is it?
1. How Do I Live

Chapter One : How Do I Live  
  
"Brady, I have...cancer, " Chloe said, as Brady grasped her hand and closed his eyes. "Cancer?" he replied weakly. he can't have cancer, no, Mom had cancer and she... * He couldn't even bring himself to think of it.  
  
"Oh, Brady, I am so scared, " Chloe said. *Why am I breaking down like this? I have to be strong, but dammit, how can I be strong when I know I could die soon?*  
  
"Chloe, sweetie...I..I, " Brady said.*You have to be strong Black, pull yourself together* "Chloe, don't be afraid," Brady said as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.  
  
"Your right Brady," Chloe said, as she put up the front she had been putting up everytime she was with Belle, or even Philip. *They can't know...* "So, I think that between me and you, I'll be fine,but you gotta hang around, Brady," Chloe said.  
  
"Now, Diva, I'd never leave you," he said with all the honesty in the world.*I won't leave you, I'm terrified that you'll leave me* Brady thought but quickly pushed the thought out of his mind.  
  
"Thanks, Brady, that...that really means alot," she said. "Well, now, if I didn't hang around, who would make you get out of bed and watch The Sound of Music?" Brady said, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
They'd deal with this, but tonight they were going to continue with there plans. Chloe had planned on telling Brady that she loved him tonight, hoping that her love wasn't unrequited.  
  
Little did she know, Mr. Brady Black had the same idea. Brady was stretched out on his couch with Chloe reclining on his chest as the movie started. About half way through the movie, Brady couldn't bring get the wrod out of his head.  
  
*Cancer. She couldn't possibly, because people, they die* Tears began to form, and he quickly stated," Diva, lemme up for a second, I'll be right back," and with that he waslked to his bedroom.  
  
His radio had been playing softly from when he was getting ready to go pick her up. Brady sat on the bed, thinking about Chloe and Isabelle and that damn word, that was preparing to cause him more pain...CANCER.  
The song on the radio, caught Brady's attention as he listened to it. Could there ever be a song, that described his feelings at this moment. He didn't think so, as he listened.  
  
How do I,  
Get through the night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
baby you would take away everything good in my life,   
and tell me now  
  
"Brady.." Chloe whispered, as shestood in his bedroom door. Brady was sitting on the couch, head in hands, crying. Tears had dropped to the floor as he cried.*I hope you don't ever have to know*  
  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?   
  
"Chloe, you can't leave me, dammit, you can't, I need you, I love you, I'd never.." Brady said out loud, not realizing, who was standing in his doorway.  
  
Without you,  
There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.  
And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life,   
  
"Oh, Brady, I love you too," Chloe said. Brady looked uo, eyes filled with tears, tears that were ready to follow the others he'd been crying. "Diva..." Brady said quietly.  
  
And tell me now,  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?   
  
Chloe walked over to the bed and sat down by Brady, grasping his hand. "Brady...," she began but was cut off by Brady pulling her close to him.  
  
Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?   
  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Real in my life?   
  
They sat there, no words spoken, and Chloe glanced over his shoulger at a picture of a beautiful woman, who's eyes had the same stare as another pair  
And tell me now,  
How do I live without you,  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?   
  
"Brady," Chloe said, as she stared at him, "who...who is that?" She pointed the picture as Brady's head turned toward the picture of his mother, Isabelle.  
  
How do I live without you?   
  
"Chloe..that's my mother, Isabelle, she..she's dead," Brady said, as he returned his gaze to Chloe. One look in his eyes was all she needed to realize the truth. *Isabelle had died from..no it couldn't be...cancer* 


	2. Perfect Girl...Tough Boy Reunited...Mayb...

Chapter Two : Tonight...  
  
"Belle, can't you find it in your heart to just forgive me?" Shawn pleaded. "Shawn, you want me to forgive you! I can forgive you for lying to me, hell, I can even forgive you for claiming to be that child's father, but I cannot forgive you for believing her, and thinking something that horrible of me!" Belle said as the tears welled up.  
  
"Belle, I..." "Shut up, Shawn, unless you can come up with a reason for me to forgive you, within the next 5 minutes , you are leaving this house," Belle said. "Isabella Black, will you listen to me! I love you and I can't let you leave. I'd never make iton my own," Shawn said.  
  
"Yes, you will, Shawn, I did," Belle said. "I...you have no idea, Shawn, you make me think you slept with Jan, that was bad enough, but then, then you accuse me of killing a child! Do you have any idea how much it hurts to hear someone you are so in love with say those things. Do you?" Belle scried, the tears flowing freely now.  
  
"Belle, I can't undo any of that, I am here now, telling you now, that I love you now, and that I know you still love me...right now," Shawn said, as his tears finally fell. "Shawn, I...I want to believe you, I do, but love, it just isn't enough. It wasn't enough for us," Belle said.  
  
"It can be, Belle, if you let it, " Shawn said. "But if I let it, that means opening my heart back up to you, and Shawn I can't handle another heart break. I just can't, " she said as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"Isabella, if you don't open your heart, I'd understand, but I am asking you and promising you with all my being that, I'd never hurt you and if I did, Belle, I just couldn't live with you in pain," Shawn said.  
  
"I promise not to ever hide anything, I promise never to break a promise, Belle, I can give you all I got and it won't amount to my love for you," he pleaded. "Shawn, I..." Belle said. She looked at his eyes, somethng she hadn't done in ages. There she saw raw honesty and love that she'd never doubt again.  
  
"Belle, please..." Shawn said as he walked closer to her. His hands went to here sides, only this time, she didn't pull away, Instead she leaned forward and placed a getle kiss on his lips.  
  
Shawn pulled her body so that there was no space in between them. Belle pressed her body against his as the kiss deepend. "Shawn..." she moaned softly. She pulled only her head away.  
  
"Shawn, this feels so..." "Belle, it feels right," Shawn said as happiness returned to his eyes that had been missing it for the longest time. Belle grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the stairs.  
  
"Let's go...Tough Boy," Belle said, with full confidance as she pulled him up the stairs.  
  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!! CRITICISM IS WELCOME AS LONG AS YOU ARE CONSTRUCTIVE 


	3. When You Lie Next to Me

Chapter Three : Never Go  
  
How do I live without you baby?  
  
"Oh Brady, you'll never have to know, I promise you now, I won't eveer leave you, no matter what," Chloe said as the tears spilled over. "Chloe, how do you...know about her death?" Brady questioned.  
  
"Brady, that doesn't matter, all that matters is that you know and believe I'll never leave you." Chloe said. "Diva, you can't, I couldn't live without you," Brady said with the eyes of a child who was afraid.  
  
Brady leaned in and placed his hand on her head, bringing it closer to his. She inched closer, as their lips met. Chloe deepend the kiss and before long she was in Brady's lap.  
  
They moved higher on the bed and were laying side by side, kissing when another song came on. This time, it was Chloe who took the words to heart.  
  
Ohhh..  
Baby, tonight  
We could close the door  
And lock ourselves inside  
Take time to feel  
I don't want to miss the chance to be so real  
The days all fly away  
And I forget the truth  
Everything that matters is in this room  
  
When you lie next to me  
Breathing the air I breathe  
We don't have to speak  
Just breathe  
Love's a prescious thing  
Don't want to waste a day  
For one more minute  
Without you in that  
Life is sooo sweet  
When you lie next to me  
  
My heart is yours  
And every part of me still wants to give you more  
More time to love  
Cause you never know when life will leave us  
  
I want in all the beauty here  
And let the world around us just disappear  
  
When you lie next to me  
Breathing the air I breathe  
We don't have to speak  
Just be  
Love's a prescious thing  
Don't want to waste a day  
Without you  
In that Life is sooo sweet  
When YOu lie nnext to me  
  
Ohh, lie next to me  
  
When you lie next to me  
Breathing the air I breathe  
We don't have to speak  
Just be  
Love's a prescious thing  
Don't want to waste a day  
Without you  
In that Life is sooo sweet  
When you lie nnext to me  
  
When you lie next to me  
  
"Brady, I want you, I want you to make love to me...tonight, " Chloe said. "Diva, are you sure?" Brady questioned cautiously. "Never been more sure of anything in my life Brady." Chloe said.  
  
That night, Brady fufilled Chloe's wish, and realized that this was where he wanted to spend the rest of his life. With Chloe. Now that he had her, he sure as hell wasn't about let anyone or anything take her away.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE 


	4. Tonight I Celebrate My Love For You

Chapter Four : Tonight, I Celebrate My Love  
  
Belle had led Shawn to her bedroom or to be more exact her bed. "Belle, stop, I want you to know that even if nothing happens I love you, this is not what I apologized for, I apolgized so you'd love me again."  
  
"I know," she said as she placed her lips against his and her hand against his back. Both were on the sides facing each other. Before long they were down to Shawn's boxers and Belle's bra and panties.  
  
A familiar song cam on the radio and it was Shawn who quickly figured it out. "Belle, this is my parents song," Shawn said. "Well, it can be ours too then," Belle stated softly, before capturing Shawn's breath with her lips.  
  
Tonight, I celebrate my love for you  
It seems the natural thing to do   
Tonight, no one's gonna find us   
We'll leave the world behind us   
When I make love to you   
  
Tonight, I celebrate my love for you   
And Hope that deep inside you feel it too   
Tonight, Our spirits will be climbing   
To a sky lit up with diamonds   
Tonight....   
  
Tonight, I celebrate my love for you   
And that midnight sun   
Is gonna come shining through   
Tonight, There'll be no distance between us   
What I want most to do   
Is to get close to you   
Tonight....   
  
Tonight, I celebrate my love for you   
And soon this old world will seem brand new   
Tonight, we will both discover   
How friends turn into lovers   
  
Tonight, I celebrate my love for you   
And that midnight sun   
Is gonna come shining through   
Tonight, There'll be no distance between us   
What I want most to do   
Is to get close to you   
Tonight....   
  
Tonight, I celebrate my love for you   
  
Tonight....   
  
Afterwards, Shawn and Belle sat there, basking in what had just happened. Belle was the first to speak, "Shawn?" "Yes?" "I love you more than you'll ever know," she said. " I think I have an idea," he said as they fell asleep in on anothers arms.  
  
  
REVIEW PLEASE 


	5. DISCALIMER AND AN IMPORTANT QUESTION

OKAY! I FORGOT SOMETHING BIG SO HERE IT IS.  
  
"I Need You" is sang by LeAnne Rimes  
"How Do I Live" is ALSO sang by LeAnne Rimes  
"When YOu Lie Next to Me" is sung by Kellie Coffey  
"Tonight, I Celebrate My Love" is sung by Peabo Bryson and Roberta Flack  
  
DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL AND KNOW HOW HER ILLNESS AFFECTS BRADY AND HER??OR WOULD YOU LIKE TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS AFTER SHAWN AND BELLE"S NIGHT????OR WOULD YOU LIKE A SEQUEL INCLUDING BOTH? 


End file.
